


Break Your Heart and Give You Mine

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Novel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Saphire is the new Slytherin girl at Hogwarts. You follow her as she makes friends and falls in love with someone who is in love with someone eles. This is going to be a long dark story. The characters will probably not do what you want them to and you might not be sure who to root for.





	1. Meet Saphire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

** *Please review so I know what changes I can make before posting again.* **

** Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything that goes with it I do not own. Also the Quote “Women are…on” is from the book “Becoming Madame Mao”, not mine.  **

** Side Note:  I know this is a short chapter but I want to see what people think about the character before I start writing like crazy, and also I know I whip through her back story but I didn’t want to spend too much time on it. **

****

****

         During the fifth year of Hogwarts is where I came into the picture. I was the oldest one standing there waiting to be sorted into my house. I remember how nervous I was walking up to the hat.

        “Hmmm…Slytherin!” the talking hat yelled. And the Slitherin table cheered.

        At the time I was overcome with joy, but I was naïve. I had no idea what it meant to be a Slytherin.

        Hang on, let’s backtrack.

        I should probably explain exactly who I am. And something I ask you to keep in mind is **_I am nothing special_** _._

        I was born and raised in America. My mother and father where both muggles. But they both worked in a mansion for a very powerful wizard. 

        When my mother was pregnant with me my father broke powerful charm while cleaning. He was killed that very night by the head wizards’ men. My mother tried to stop it. For even thinking she could challenge their authority they punished her. They would have killed her, but they spared her because she was with child.

        My mother had been beaten until her soul was gone. When I was born I was named Saphire Belle White. Somehow they knew when I was born that I was a witch. I have known what I was since I was young but was told never to talk about it. I was supposed to work at the mansion like my parents for my entire life.

        Over time my mother would teach me the three things that I would live my life by for far too long. 

**_ One. _ **

        “Darling, women are like grass born to be stepped on.”

**_ Two. _ **

        “If you don’t expect that you will be let down you are only lying to yourself.”

**_ Three. _ **

****

**** “Take the hand you are dealt, and learn to live with it.”

        Mother promised to get me out of the mansion. To this day I believe she wanted me out because she was disgusted her daughter was a witch. Because wizards kill my dad, it was like I was born the enemy.

        My hair was bright blonde and my eyes were ice blue like my mother. But I did not inherit her beauty, I was simple. My frame was again nothing like my mother, she was six feet tall with a sickly skinny frame. I was 5’ 5’’ and average weight.

        By the time I was 14 my mother had saved up enough money to get me out of the mansion. She told me that she arranged for me to leave that night and move to England. I was to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

        She walked me out side the mansion where we met up with a very nice and very large man. Our goodbye was tearless. 

        “You’re nothing special or better than us here. But you have an escape that’s all this is.”

        “I know. I'm not coming back am I?”

        “Never look back.”

        “I won’t.”

Where was I? Oh yeah, Slytherin House.

        I sat down at the table after I was sorted. A girl with confident smirk on her face moved from her seat to the seat across from me. 

        “Your name is…?”

        “I’m Saphire…White” I stumbled with the last name. No one ever asked for it before recently. 

        “Very colorful.” she said raising an eye brow.

        “Yeah thought so myself. Your name is?”

        “Pansy Parkinson.”

        “Nice to meet you.”

        “Right…” she trailed off apparently bored of the conversation already. 

        “So you run shit around here or what?” I said with a confident voice. But really I had no clue what the hell I was talking about I just sort of guessed what she wanted to talk about, her.

        She laughed and smiled.

        “What do you think?” 

        I act like I'm thinking. But I know what she wants to hear.

        “Yeah, and don’t worry I'm not trying to step on any toes.”

        “You know your place?”

        “I'm starting from the bottom and happy in the middle.”

        She studies me.

        “I think I'm gonna like you Saphire White.”

        I smile.

        “Well Pansy Parkinson you’re not to bad yourself.”

        I wouldn’t be until years later when I would realize that conversation only went well because I was respectful and the only non-social climber that she has ever met.


	2. Meet Pansy

         Okay, let’s fast forward to midway through 5th year.

        :: The Bell Rings:

        “Wow that was boring.” states Pansy.

        “I know that was actually painful.” 

        “I swear Granger is the only one who gets this Arithmancy rubbish.”   

        Pansy and I have become close friends. Which is odd because we’re nothing a like. 

        We head out the door of the classroom and walk down the hall toward the courtyard door.

        “He did not wear that!” I say loudly with laughter.

        “He did! I couldn’t get over how ridiculous he looked.” We are both now laughing our heads off.

        At that moment Harry and Ron walked passed us. I stopped laughing when I saw Ron’s face fall, knowing that we were talking about him. But Pansy just got louder.

        “I especially loved the lace Weasley!” she yelled back to him.

        “Pansy! Shh.” I try and quiet her. She stops walking.

        “He is only a Weasley.” She says still with a smile on her face.

        “I know but...”

        “Come on you need to learn to say what you feel. If you just say it in private and not to their face you’re just a coward.” She says a matter of factly.

        I never said exactly what I felt, I was always taught not to. I found it did feel good to put others down. But I still remember the working boys at the mansion would always make fun of me for not being pretty. So I know how Ron feels.

        “Come on.” She laughs and we walk out the door into the courtyard. 

        She is like a mentor to me. I knew nothing about how they lived here when I arrived. I just knew how to make people happy and to say what they wanted to hear. I’m certain that I'm the only one she is nice to at this whole school.

        As we are walking across the courtyard someone bumps into my shoulder hard and my books fall to the ground.

        “Watch it next time.” I hear murmured. 

        I hold my shoulder for a second until the initial pain goes away. The boy who ran into me only glances at me. When our eyes met I swear I see the entire worlds hate and pain in those gray eyes. That would be the first time I encountered Draco Malfoy.

        “He’s a pure blood.” She says as if it would explain everything.

        “Oh right.” I had no idea what that meant.

        Later on in the Slytherin common room it was Pansy, Tracey, and I. Tracey was and obnoxious girl with a peanut for a brain. She loved to over react and be dramatic. 

        “Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!” Tracey squealed. I plugged my ears and rolled my eyes which made Pansy laugh. 

        “Blimey! What the hell is wrong?” Pansy yelled in annoyance. 

        I laughed at how honest she was being.

        “What are you laughing at you git?” Tracey said as her mood switched from dramatic to anger.

        “Hey!” Pansy yelled and quickly jumped up from her seat and got inches away from her face. “Talk to her that way again and I swear you will wish for the death curse.” Her voice got more serious than I have ever heard it before.

        “Are you mad? You can mean that, she’s no one.” Tracey said with confusion.

        “Do you really want to test me?”

        Tracey looked at me then looked at Pansy.

        “Fine.” she said before she turned and left.

        “Thanks for that.” Is all I could think of to say.

        “What sort of best friend would I be if I let that prat talk to you that way?”

        I just smiled.

        “Lets go get something to eat I'm starved.” complained Pansy.

        “I'm in.”

        We headed down to the main hall.

        “Its sort of funny, this school year went by quick.” She comments randomly.

        “Yeah.”

        “What are you doing this summer?”

        “I have no idea. I'm not even sure where I'm going to stay.”

        “Well home seems a decent choice.”

        “I'm supposed to stay in England which makes that impossible.”

        Pansy stopped walking.

        “Just ask me.”

        “What?”

        “If you can stay with me.”

        “Would that be okay?”

        “I don’t just stand up for anybody. Normally I actually enjoy other people’s pain. But for some reason not yours.”

        I just raise an eyebrow.

        “Don’t comment on that.”

        “Wasn’t going to.”

        “Oh but one thing.”

        “Yeah?”

        “You’re not a mudblood right?”

        I am caught off guard. I'm not aware of a lot of magic slang but I knew this one. There was an uneasy pause before I finally answered.

        “Of course not.”

        Looking back I wish I would have told the truth. But she was my first friend and was offering me a home. What was I supposed to do?

        Over that summer Pansy’s personality would start to rub off on me. Her bluntness, bold attitude, and confidence. But underneath it all I was still myself. I would never loose the real me no matter how hard I would end up trying.

        The next year was bound to be eventful.

** AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT. BUT I NEED TO SHOW YOU THE WHOLE STORY FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND EVERYTHING ELES. AND THESE LITTLE SEEMINGLY MEANINGLESS MOMENTS WILL COME BACK LATER IN THE STORY. THE LOVE STORY IS COMING BARE WITH ME. **


	3. Starting Year Six

                        **6 th Year at Hogwarts**

**   
**

        I spent the summer with Pansy and her parents at their mansion. It felt incredibly awkward to be in a home like that and not have to be working. Surprisingly her parents love me. Which I will never understand.

        Walking onto the train to go to Hogwarts I was changed. All the confidence, cockyness, blunt honesty, and greater than thou attitude that ran in her family I adapted. At the time I didn’t even realize it. I wore heavy eyeliner, my nails were painted black, and my hair was always styled down with its natural waves in it. 

**   
**

        “Move it!” yelled Pansy as she led us through the crowded narrow hallway.

        “Move it!” we both hear said in a low mocking tone.

        She stops walking and we both turn around to see who said it. We see a Lavender giggling. She stops when she sees that we heard her and a scared look replaces the smile she just had.

        I was pissed because she just made fun my friend, I reacted without thinking. I walk two steps toward her and grab her by the back of her hair. She doesn’t fight back; she knows I'm stronger than her.

        “I would watch your tongue if I were you.” I say with a smug attitude. “Because you never know who might just break that pretty little face of yours. And I don’t need a wand to do that.” Then I forcefully let go of her hair and flash a smirk before we walk away.

        We finally find a vacant compartment to ourselves. We both immediately break into laughter.

        “You have got to be mad!” she laughs.

        “Oh come on you did it for me last year.”

        We settle down.

        “That was good though. I think I have been a bad influence on you Miss. White.” She says jokingly

        “I'm not complaining.”

        We arrive at Hogwarts and walk into the great hall. We sit down with a group of four guys who I have never met just seen. 

        “Okay so this is Saphire.” She announces to all of them.

        She leans in closer to me and whispers in my ear, “You didn’t mean them last year because I was fighting with Draco.”

        “Who?”

        She talks loud again, “So this is Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, and Draco.”

        They all nod or smile. Except Draco, who wasn’t paying attention and his back was toward us.

        “Draco!” Pansy says quickly trying to get his attention. 

        “Bleeding hell I heard you Pansy.” He turns and faces me.

        I suddenly remember him from last year. And I know he remembers me because smirks.

        “Looks like the clumsy girl up and changed.”

        “Excuse me.” I say offended.

        “Play nice Draco.” Pansy warns.

        “Pansy, do me a favor and shut up.”

        Pansy playfully hits him in the arm. And they both crack a smile.

        “Don’t mind this idiot. Okay, guess what I heard about…”

        She changed the conversation and Draco didn’t look at me again that night. I suddenly got kind of nervous because when I looked into his eyes this time I saw more hate and anger than last time.

        The first day of classes was looking dull. After lunch with Pansy and Blaise I headed down the hallway to my Defense Against the Dark Arts class. And I was almost certain there was something going on with Pansy and Blaise. 

        When I walked in I saw Lavender Brown sitting directly in front of my desk. My face fell.

        “Oh this should be fun.” I said sarcastically to myself and sat down.

        “Yeah loads of fun.” I hear a familiar voice say beside me.

        I turn and see its Draco with an already bored look on his face.

        “Oh you look excited.” I joked.

        “Thrilled. Eh, but at least I'm sitting next to you and you don’t seem like too bad. Plus we have Snape as a teacher.”

        Just then Lavender whips around in her chair. She has a more confident look on her face now than she did on the train. She looks directly at me.

        “Just because your bloody crooked nose professor is teaching the class doesn’t mean you’re going to get away with anything.”

        “Is that right?” I say with an arrogant smirk on my face. 

        “Your little makeover doesn’t fool me you know. You were a worthless ugly shadow then and you still are now.”

        She sounded like my mother. My smirk fell from my face but in my eyes was still anger. We stared at each other for a moment before Snape spoke up.

        “Open your text books now.”

        She turned around and the entire class started to get their books out.

        “You’re the opposite of a shadow.” Draco whispered to me before continuing to open his book.

        I didn’t quite understand what he meant at the time. Later in life he would tell me that he saw a light in me from the beginning. An inextinguishable light that only someone pure of heart can have. But the curse of having a pure heart is that you become tainted easier than others because you feel much deeper than most. 


End file.
